Talk:Ahri/@comment-24496127-20150906023116/@comment-24496127-20150906042358
Alright, I'll do my best to tell you everything I can. Starting with match ups, I was against a Kayle mid. They had A Vi jungle to our Wukong jungle, a Cho'gath top to our Renekton, and a Blitzcrank Tristana botlane to our Varus and Thresh. I understand all those match ups, just not specifically how Ahri deals with each one. I got a firstblood on Kayle at 4 minutes, but she instantly tp'd back to lane, so I didn't get much off the kill aside from the gold. About thirty seconds later, my Varus died bot. Thresh lived but decided to stay if I remember correctly. In fairness, he wanted top, but still a bad play since my bot basically had no pressure with him so low. Anyway, I eventually went back at like seven minutes, bought the two cdr items for building a morrellos, and went directly to bot after asking the Wukong to hold mid. I went bot because it looked like my teamates were about to get dived. As luck would have it, they did, but by the time I got there Thresh and Varus were dead. Good news is, I got a double kill off of it. So I pushed bot hard, then went mid. Pushed out, and went back to finish morrellos and ionian boots for max cdr. I got back to lane at about 9:40, but Kayle was on the tower and brought it to about half. I managed to Q her and minions, charm her into tower for a tower hit, and waited out her ultimate before using mine to catch her and kill her. At that point though, Vi with about two thirds health came and ulted me. Fortunately, for some reason or another Vi had Devourer and thus lacked damage this early on, so I managed to kill them both, burning both Flash and ignite to do so. This let us secure Dragon, but Kayle used TP to finish pushing down mid since it took awhile to scare off their 4/1 or so Tristana. Varus died once again during this dragon. Since I was basically the target for Vi this game, I decided to get a zhonya's next item. I bought the nlr and went to go stop a shove mid by Kayle. Actually, all that Kayle did was push. It made roaming really difficult, especially since our Wukong was content to farm jungle until we lost. He ganked once at 11 minutes and just died to Tristana. At this point I basically just lose all effectiveness. I die once to Vi bot at 14 minutes after getting ulted by her during a countergank, we lose our second top tower to the cho'gath, and at this point I felt like the game was just kind of out of my control. I get a catch on Trist at like 20 minutes, but we lose a 3v3 fight afterwards and lose our inhib, so it doesn't really matter. After Zhonya's I got a Void staff then the game ended. Nothing really happened later besides a slow loss as they grouped and Kayle split, cho was unkillable, and Trist poked down our towers. I got some kills and ended 8/5/7, but those kills didn't matter when we just lost objectives for them. Quick answer to all your Questions, Morrello for mana sustain clearing and Roaming more often, same for lucidity, Zhonya's cause Vi was getting super strong, and Void because I just couldn't kill anyone, no everyone else did bad or was just useless with decision making in Wukong's case, I tried to assist my team and get them back in it, but at best it seemed to just give them their gold value back. I assume it was hopeless, but I know that if I was playing Yasuo, Azir, or some other champion I have more experience on that scales well, I couldve won that.